Welcome to the Graveyard
Welcome to the Graveyard is the tenth story arc in the 'Dark Hero '''series. The next arc was (''UNKNOWN) and the previous arc was Twisted and Rotten. This arc's main antagonist Plot The world is still rebuilding from the civil war Black Devil created, but Risa Loverose has been captured by Black Devil and has been trapped within the Graveyard and has been deemed impossible to save and Orchid has decided to not save her. The Superion is not pleased with this and they demand they go to rescue Risa, but the Orchid Council continues to refuse and they threaten to fire the whole Superion if they continue this and they are forced cease their pleads. In the Von Darkeye Manor, the Superion is suffering in silence but Alex is yelling in anger and he leaves for his room in anger. Raikay suggests someone goes and talks to Alex and Adam volunteers but Vespari takes his place and she finds Alex in his room crying over a picture of Risa and Alex on their first date and he senses Vespari and asks her to leave him alone, but she refuses and asks him if he should really obey the council to save Risa. Alex asks her how they can save her since she's in "the most dangerous place that has ever existed" and Vespari says that they've gotten through a civil war made by a madman by faking his death and if they have survived that, what makes people think they can't survive the Graveyard and Alex regains his confidence. Alex and Vespari returns to their friends and they ask what the look on Alex's face means and he says "We're gonna do something I thought we'd never do. We're going to the Graveyard." The Superion loses it and they begin complaining to Alex but he says that they are going, no matter what, and if they all won't go, Alex and the people who do will go by themselves. Adam says that they're a team and they don't go it alone and they should vote on this. Alex, Vespari, Cassie, Maka, Maria, Adam, Gore and Reapheart vote to go to the Graveyard and Raikay, Memezy, Shard, Sirena and Akatski vote they stay. The vote to go to the Graveyard is the ruling vote but before they can leave, Jack'O'Lantern and Victor arrive and they know what the Superion is up to and he requests they come with and the Superion agrees. Jack then says that the only way to get to the Graveyard is to go through a portal made from Graveyard energy and Maria says that her Helix ability is portalisation and she makes portals out of residual energy but to enter the Graveyard, she needs a lot of its energy to enter it as the Graveyard is more powerful than many multiverses. Victor says that he knows where to find that much. The Odin's Throne transports them above the Mariana Trench and Maka asks why they're here and Victor says that Black Devil was imprisoned within the trench for centuries and the Black Devil's Soul Particles are the same as the Graveyard's multiversal energy so this will count. Then Cassie says that the trench is underwater and some of them can't breath underwater but Jack says that since Kunchong's energy was able to open the trench maybe his descendants can do the same. Alex, Victor, Vespari and Jack prepare to open the trench and then using most of their godly blood's energy, they are able to open the trench and the Superion jumps down and they land at the grounds where Black Devil was imprisoned. Maria senses the energy and Cassie asks if she can open the portal to the Graveyard and Maria says that there's "too much for her to not keep it open" and she prepares to open the portal. Maria begins opening the portal but the energy from the Graveyard is killing her but also corrupting her, so Cassie gives Maria her energy and Cassie tells Maria to save her sister and this boosts Maria's confidence and then purple cracks begin appearing out of nowhere and then a portal to the Graveyard is made and the Superion cheers and Raikay picks up Maria and Cassie who have blacked out out of massive energy loss. Alex is about to jump through the portal but he is then blocked off by his grandfather, Kunchong. The Superion is shocked and Alex demands he goes through the portal but Kunchong refuses and attempts to persuade Alex to stop this but Alex refuses and then goes as far as to threatens his own grandfather to get Risa back by saying "Let me through or I'll go through you." Kunchong then begins to cry but still refuses and Alex snaps and punches his own grandfather out of the way and jumps through the portal while being followed by Maka and Gore. The Superion is shocked by this but they use this to their advantage and they begin jumping through the portal but Jack stays behind to hold his father back. Kunchong tries to get the team back but Jack fights his father and tries to dissuade him from this and Jack succeeds and Kunchong will allow them to go but only if he comes along and Jack accepts that and the two of them jump through the portal. Within the portal, the Superion is falling through a storm of energy and then Alex sees the Flames of Evil and they say "Whomever enters the Graveyard will receive an unwelcome hand" and Alex defies the flames and jumps through them. Alex, Maka and Gore crash into a forest and they look around. The area is like a normal field, only the grass is turquoise and the sky seemingly has planet-sized silhouettes all across it and is permanently night. Alex wonders where the others are and Maka suggests they could have been sent to different locations and possibly different times due to how chaotic the Graveyard's energy is. Gore then sees a path and they run to it and find a man in a carriage and they ask for directions, but he drives away in fear, confusing the three of them. Alex then notices he dropped a map and he reads it and it says a town is up ahead and Maka's stomach growls and moans she is hungry and then Gore also moans he is hungry and Alex groans. Alex has carried the both of them for ages and they have fallen asleep but then he reaches a sign saying "Welcome to Pucksville, but no trouble. We've got enough already." and Alex is surprised by it. They then reach the town and Alex then finds an inn called "The Broken Duck" and Alex enters it with the hope of finding food, three bed and, most of all, information. Alex enters the inn and is greeted by the owner, Jack Jackson, who asks what Alex wants and asks for a room with three beds but Jackson says that Alex is too young and Alex gets annoyed. Then a busty woman called Michelle Leoness appears and asks for a room with four beds and Jackson is confused but then Michelle makes a seductive pose to persuade him and it succeeds and he hands her a key and Alex thanks her and she says she can't stand "having helpless out in the cold." They enter a room and Alex wakes up Gore and Maka by dropping them, much to their chagrin and they then greet Michelle. Michelle asks them why they're here and Alex says they're looking for someone but then Michelle says that she meant why are they here in the Graveyard and the three of them are surprised and Alex asks how she found out an she reveals she has an ability called Soul Perception which she can see types of Soul Energy and their energy is not native to the Graveyard's. Alex then grabs the others and they attempt to leave but Michelle keeps following them and then when they enter a street, Alex gets annoyed and tells Michelle to leave them alone but when Alex turns around the corner, he runs into Raburosuto. Alex, Maka and Gore panics and Alex shoots Raburosuto in the head and they all run for it but Raburosuto heals and in a fit of rage, orders the Despair Knights to bring them to the Ruin's Cube. The three heroes run with Raburosuto on their tail but Michelle runs with them asking questions and Alex briefly explains everything and Michelle decides to help and blasts Raburosuto away and she says she can help. Meanwhile Risa is inside of her prison cell looking at a picture of the entire Superion, hoping that they'll save her soon enough but then a man enters and says that he'll rape Risa but the man is instantly killed by Pretty Pretty who possesses the wall and impales him with a wooden stake, confusing Risa and Pretty Pretty reveals that she was assigned by Black Devil to be her bodyguard and she decides to just talk with Risa. During the conversation, Risa asks Pretty Pretty if she ever had anyone in her life like Risa with Alex and Pretty Pretty reveals that she was a virgin dominatrix but could never find anyone good enough to have sex with her until she fell for a young boy who was actually another mime recently born and she tried to get into a relationship with him, but he was a shy boy and didn't want to speak to her. Risa then asks what happened to the boy and Pretty Pretty reveals that he became the greatest assassin alive and Risa discovers that the boy is Samurai Nightmare. (Note: This is in the future and the events to come before will be written) The Superion escapes the Graveyard but Risa is being corrupted but its different than the regular version and instead of it being a corruption of the soul, it seemingly acts like a disease and Orchid thinks they could help her.